Yes to the Devil
by luffietherocker
Summary: (LJ Destifer Kink meme) After Lucifer escapes hell, he decides he wants Dean for his unholy consort. Dean's Kinda okay with this. He has some flashbacks of what the two had while he was in hell. Used part of episode 5:1 to create a setting and recap for those not this far in. One shot possible sequel w/ jelly sam.


Nick was going insane. In front of him stood Sarah, his late wife. There was no other explanation than him being insane. "Sarah.." He called out expression full of disbelief as she stood there glistening in the moon light she shook her head.

"I'm not your wife Nick." She whispers her tone gentle and smooth just as he had remembered it in life. But if she wasn't his wife than who was she, why the hell would she be saying such a thing? He felt his heart plummet. "I'm an angel, my name is Lucifer nick." Fuck, he was beyond going insane right now as he whispered back what she said in disbelief.

The pale as slate, ghostly glowing figure of his wife crossed the room in approach, her face torn with lament. "What do you want with me...?" He ponders backing up against the head board of his bed in a half sitting yet laying form. "Oh here's something you can do, remind me to stop drinking before bed would ya?"

She kneels on one side of the plush bed, "I'm here because your special Nick, there's very few people like you. Your a vessel Nick." His eyes widen even more as he looks like he's about to get up and get the hell out of there. "And whats the hell is that suppose to mean Satan?" He asks clearly feeling discomfort at the current situation.

"You need to invite me in."

Nick furrows his brow, "Why should I?"

A look of regret then crosses her face, "Because your my vessel nick, and to be honest you wont feel the best, and it will be hard on you but..." she hesitates picking just the right words as she weaves her web around him. "I need you nick."

* * *

_"SAM!" A loud masculine voice shouts at him from a distance getting closer by the second. "I cant let you do this to your self Sam! Lilith will murder you this is crazy!" Sam stops quickly turning on his heel before he growls both defensive and aggressively towards his brother. "Well to bad, because if I don't take this chance to Ice Lilith now we probably wont get one again."_

_ "Sam this is a stupid Idea." Deans voice declares in front of him, the whole clearing outside of bobbies eerily quiet._

* * *

Sam and dean are in there hotel room after getting off of that blessing of a flight neither of them know what to say, both are lost as to who saved them. Dean speaks up first. "So... We need to ice the devil Sam... okay er... What is it we do when we normally work a case?"

Sam thinks a few minutes still regaining a clear train of thought. "We have to find the mother fucker."

"Exactly Dean responds, You feeling okay?"

Sam nods knowing exactly what dean was asking, "Yeah fine, what ever saved us must have cleaned me up."

Dean nods feeling at least some condolences there, but even still: He wanted to bash his brothers head up against a wall right then and there. Sam had just acted so fucking stupid, he started Armageddon for Pete's sake! He just couldn't believe how ironic all of this was, after all Dean had broke the first seal; Sam the last. Now the devil had ascended and it was literally going to be hell on earth. So many things were going through his head at once but most of all, he wanted to be alone.

Sam reading the situation could tell as much. "I'll go to the library see what I can dig up."

Dean simply nods his approval, "Yeah you do that."

Night came quickly, Sam still hadn't returned and Dean not being in the best of moods decided not to call him. He went to the bathroom carrying his bag and started to dress down before brushing his teeth. When finished he placed all of the articles in the bag before promptly zipping it then exiting the bathroom to go lie down for the night. Maybe he'd order himself a hooker he thought; It being the end of the world he figured why the fuck not.

However nothing could have prepared him for what his eyes befell him, he quickly drops the bag kneeling to grab his gun. In just his shorts he didn't have it holstered on him. In front of Dean was Nick, or rather, Lucifer in the flesh. He chuckles hopping off his place against the wall before flashing him a rather wicked grin from across the room. "Dean how nice of you to finally emerge, what with all that time in there I'd assume you were a woman." Dean glares daggers at the mysterious man not needing to ask who it was for the being had already confirmed it to him, after all who else could it be. Actually never mind that. Dean raises the hand gun as Lucifer slowly approaches him not giving the firearm a single thought.

"What do you want?" he demands.

The devil retains a smug look simply saying "You." Dean near drops his gun for a moment before regaining his composure and shoving the thing into Lucifer's chest.

"Yeah well there's no way in hell your getting me, now give me a good reason why I shouldn't return you back there." He growls at the devil animosity clearly displayed in his tone but all it does is amuse the devil who gives him a crooked grin.

"Is there another person? I know you wouldn't pull it dean."

"The hell I will."

Deans comment makes the devil chuckle and boy does he seem rather chipper, slowly backing dean into the bathroom door. Feeling his back against the cold wooden surface Dean straightens out his posture inevitably shivering as he keeps eye contact with Lucifer not once breaking it. "Then why haven't you Dean?" He was unable to look away, memories from when he was down in the pit flooding his mind at the speed of light so he didn't say a thing. "You know, hell's a funny place Dean. People change in hell, and your no exception." he whispers softly just loud enough the hunter can hear him. "You won't pull that trigger Dean, so just drop it all ready." The mortal shivers in defeat, he knows by now that its pointless to put up a struggle against the man; Lucifer always gets what he wants. Sighing he slowly lowers the gun towards the ground and the devil smirks victoriously.

"Lucifer" Dean whispers near breathlessly as his eyes finally trail away from the devil's

then scan up and down his body, "You look... different."

Lucifer shakes his head before placing a hand over the one still loosely holding the gun removing it carefully from Deans grip before flicking the safety on and letting it fall. "That happens to be a problem with coming topside, I cant exactly keep my true form." Afterwords he promptly secures the hunters wrists over his head not giving the man time to think before he smashes his lips against Deans. He finds that his eyes soften as he slowly gives into the kiss, the faint memories of Lucifer's touches ghosting across his body making him shiver and moan into it.

"Lucifer... in hell... that wasn't me" Dean manages to whisper mid kiss in protest the devil taking the opportunity to invade. Gaining dominance over deans mouth as he playfully nips and sucks on the hunters tongue eliciting soft moans from his former lover the kiss finally breaks. Dean is left breathless, the same over confident grin on the devils face as always. " I want you dean... And I will have you if its the last thing I do." he whispers in his ear before biting the lobe giving a soft growl. "You are mine dean. All mine, and only mine."

* * *

_Back when he was in the pit after saying yes and making it off the rack Dean was quick to become the slave driver. His first victim had nothing but pent up feelings of pain mixed with rage, the hunter let out all of his pain on the soul. The job was sloppy, but after a few more with the guiding hands of his mentor non other then hell's best: Alistair, Dean had become on hell of a skilled man in the field of torture. Knowing exactly what needed to be done and when, while being careful of course not to break the soul of his victim to prematurely._

_ Then there was the day that Dean became one of them, by then he'd gained lots of praise not only from his mentor but also from a few other demons as well. Lucifer had sent for him wanting to see the hunter's change for himself finding the new and improved hunter was completely breath taking. It was then and there that the devil decided Dean would belong to him. Oh how much better the black eyes suited his Dean._

* * *

Gasping the hunter found his back to the semi cushy hotel room bed stripped of the only clothing he had and his waist being straddled by the devil who is mercilessly kissing, nibbling and licking the abused flesh of Dean's inner thigh's but painfully neglecting the place where the hunter wanted him the most. Swearing he reaches out and tangles his fingers into Lucifer's hair, finding it nothing like how it once was. Tugging on it however gets the unholy beings attention, " Either you stop playing around with me or I will change things and take you." He growls sounding as if he's regaining some of the attitude and guts he'd lost since returning topside.

This amuses the devil greatly as he pins his lovers hips to the bed more thoroughly with both palms asserting his dominance over him as he licks just around the slit making Dean cry out once more, "Who's your master Dean~?"

The hunter closing his eyes after a few moments in submission mutters near breathless at this point, "You."

Lucifer smirks as he then licks slowly up the hunter's shaft. "I couldn't hear that deary~" He musses.

The hunter near clenches his eyes shut as he tilts his head back a wonton moan echoing the small room. "Fuck, fine you are, take me already!"

Lucifer chuckles for he already had his lover where he wanted him, but just wanting to hear it from his lips; last he had heard such committed words, the couple still occupied downstairs. Chuckling both amused and rather ecstatic that the hunter remains solely his alone he pulls away to reach for the lube that most good hotel's tend to keep in the bedside drawer stopping to undo his own pants first freeing himself before slathering three of his fingers in the goo. "Do you know what I oh so love about Nick, Dean~?" The hunter grunts impatiently in response as he flutters his eyes open to questioningly meet the devils gaze. Then he smirks, "The fact that I get to break him in on you dear."

The way the words rolled off the devils tongue made Dean shiver in anticipation, "So wait your telling me you've been up surface wise this long and you haven't done it yet?" the hunter questions him almost in disbelief with a face that Lucifer finds up mostly adorable.

_((Though he also found the question rather bothersome since he did make himself clear before too.))_

He answers by roughly shoving two of the fingers into Dean who groans since it's been months since the last time any one cared for him in such ways his body tight around the intruding digits. After a few moments he quickly adds the third, scissoring and stretching him efficiently before pressing them up deep into him against the place that made him really writhe and cry out before swiftly removing them earning a loud disappointed groan from the hunter who is swearing under his breath. Finally with out warning or any extra prep the devil sheaths himself in his lover with a single thrust.

Gasping before letting out a cry Dean clenches the sheet's and swears, "Fucking dammit Luci I'm not a demon anymore! You can hurt me you know!?" He growls.

The devil leans down still burrowed deep inside of his love kissing his lips surprisingly gently compared to what he had just done his voice at a low husky whisper, "That was the point, I have never been gentle Dean. I want you to feel this later, I want you to remember you're mine."

"Yeah well that doesn't change the fact I'm human." Dean retorts back only to be cut off as the devil pulls out to the tip before giving another deep filling thrust into the hunter skillfully brushing against that bundle of nerves. "f-fuck God yes." the hunter moans while wincing just slightly as wrapping his legs around Lucifer's body wanting even more of such contact.

The rough thrusts continue as Lucifer savors the blissful sounds of the hunter moaning low and under his breath himself, Dean being so tight it brings the two of them close to climax at a later point the devil reaching in front of him to jerk his lover in time with his last few thrusts, the voice of a unholy being and a lamb of god joining in harmony echoing through out the room both of them left harshly panting at the end.

When Lucifer finally pulls out from his lover he slips off to the bathroom grabbing a towel to clean them both off. Finishing that as well as re-dressing he looks down at the now drowsy dean who he'd just tucked under the sheets with a satisfied expression and gently cupps the hunters cheek in hand, stealing one final kiss.

When Lucifer gets to the door he looks back and as Dean is slipping off into unconsciousness he states only four words, with a near pained look in his eyes. "I am not god" leaving him to his rest.


End file.
